


Media Hora de Sol

by RedVice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, UA
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVice/pseuds/RedVice
Summary: Tras un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, Dean comenzara a sentir una extraña fascinación por Castiel, un misterioso joven autista que puede estar guardando un gran secreto, aunque nada es en realidad lo que parece, cuando la vida de un nuevo y violento giro, lo único cierto es que: sus vidas no volverán a ser las mismas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Conduciendo así puedes matar a alguien

-Hijo, conduciendo de ese modo vas a matar a alguien.

Fue lo que le dijo Bobby luego de verlo aparcar, y esas mismas palabras tendrían tiempo para revolotear de un modo sarcástico y cruel por encima de todos en los tiempos venideros, antes de convertirse en un chiste de viejas cicatrices. Dean apenas tenía 19 años, el viejo Impala de su padre había sido su regalo al cumplir 18 años, y en tan solo unos meses ese coche se reencontró el desbocado brío de la juventud, con los raspones y la mugre. Dean no pensaba en nada de eso, ni contemplaba los altos y viejos edificios de departamentos a su alrededor, ni los comercios de la planta baja, con sus callejones estrechos donde jamás podría colarse el Impala, ese era el mismo lugar donde había pasado los años después de la muerte de su madre, su padre se había instalado ahí, no parecía tener planes de una nueva mudanza. 

Ya había oscurecido, y Dean se dedicó a comprar la cena, todos los chicos se alegrarían de ver llegar hamburguesas grasientas para la cena, pero Sam las contemplaría con tristeza y resignación. No aquella noche, esa noche Sam se quedaría dormido en el sofá esperando a su hermano y la cena que nunca llegaría, sin atreverse a llamar a su padre para no meter en problemas a su hermano mayor. Pero John sabría donde estaba su hijo, lo sabría después de aquella llamada de la Sheriff. 

Nada ha sucedido aun cuando Dean, quizás víctima de alguna pequeña intuición se detuvo un momento después de cerrar la portezuela, se preguntó si acaso olvidaba algo, duda que no agregara ninguna diferencia a los acontecimientos futuros.

Recordaba algo de vértigo, un largo parpadeo luego del que paso de observar el frente de la calle, a estar encerrado en una cápsula que poco a poco se llenaba de calor y humo en algo que parecía una versión retorcida del interior de su viejo Impala. 

“Hijo, conduciendo de ese modo vas a matar a alguien.” Le había dicho Bobby, pero las llaves seguían fuertemente apretadas en su mano derecha, y ahora que sus labios se había separado era solo para escupir la sangre que sentía atascada en la garganta, su mirada se deslizo hacia abajo, hacia aquella liquida tibieza en su costado. No quería verse, pero no lo pudo evitar, cuando desvió su mirada y sus ojos quedaron anclados al cristal retrovisor donde encontró su rostro desde donde bajaban hilos carmesí, para adentrarse en la negación y alejarse del pánico, le quedaba el frente detrás del cristal estrellado y sus ojos se quedaron anclados ahí mientras la obscuridad comenzaba a tragárselo todo. 

Cuando finalmente despertó tuvo la certeza de que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado aquella noche, había sido jodida y él había tenido suerte, claro que no fue un descubrimiento inmediato, llego junto con la noticia de que a su padre no le importaba que el coche estuviera desecho y lo confirmo cuando Sammy con los ojos hinchados, más pálido de lo que recordaba le pidió disculpas por todas y cada una de las veces que le había dicho que lo odiaba. 

Dean asentía totalmente dolorido, mareado, mientras el doctor le explicaba como aquel viejo camionero ebrio se había estrellado contra el Impala aparcado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la última imagen que vio a través del cristal, pero decidió guardársela. 

En primer lugar porque hablar le resultaba doloroso, en segundo lugar porque no parecía tener demasiado sentido el modo en él que sus ojos doloridos se cruzaron con los de alguien más haciéndolo sentir reconfortado, en ese momento estaba muriendo… quizás tan solo había sido eso

-Tuvieron que resucitarte ahí mismo.

Con un poco de conciencia y con la certeza de que pasaría un tiempo en cama y otro tanto el poder volver a ser y andar como siempre, pudo hacer un recuento de los daños. La mayoría eran solo rasguños y moretones que en unos días ya no estarían ahí, un golpe en la cabeza que según la tomografía no pasaría de ser mareos y jaquecas por unos días, la chica mala de la película había sido protagonizada por aquella lamina que se había hundido en su costado, La herida era profunda, le había roto una costilla, el doctor le dijo que era una suerte tener las costillas justo ahí, había estado a medio centímetro de perforar un pulmón. 

Tan solo quería volver a casa donde no tuviera tanto tiempo para pensar una y otra vez en su pequeño secreto. Se las ingenió para convencer a su padre y al doctor para que lo enviaran a casa antes de lo previsto. Pero se equivocaba, estar echado en su habitación era tan o más aburrido que en el hospital donde por lo menos podía flirtear con algunas enfermeras, aunque en realidad no estuvieran tan lindas. 

Desde la cama descubrió que era incapaz de acercarse siquiera al control remoto de la tv para deshacerse de esa película lacrimógena, llamo a su hermano, pero tampoco podía hacerse oír hasta la sala, tan solo observar desde su lugar a través de la puerta abierta a su hermano echado en el sofá dormido en una posición incomoda con un plato de cereal aguado entre las piernas, Dean trataba de ser paciente y pensar que aquello tan solo era temporal, pero hubiera dado lo que fuera para poderse levantar, acomodar el cuello de su hermano, quitar ese maldito plato antes de que se volcara y cubrirlo con una manta… un par de años atrás lo habría cargado hasta la cama, pero ese chiquillo estaba creciendo como un potrillo o como un… alce.

Ladeo su rostro a la ventana donde un delgado hilo de sol lo reconfortaba, su ventana era una de esas ventanas aburridas en medio de un callejón que daba justo frente a otra, desde donde en las películas el protagonista se besaba con el amor de su vida estirando todo su cuerpo por encima de la buhardilla, pero la ventana frente a la suya estaba tapiada, al igual que las de los dos pisos hacia arriba y hacia debajo de esa. No había chicas lindas a las que espiar, ni maridos asesinos tratando de ocultar el cadáver de sus esposas. Siempre había estado de ese modo.

Los edificios y un par de carteles conspiraban en su contra, por lo que a su ventana apenas llegaba un pequeño rayo de sol por un momento, esa era su “media hora de sol” y una grietita de azul, como un rayoncito que le recordaba continuamente aquellos ojos azules en los que en realidad nunca se había fijado, siquiera estaba enterado que Castiel tuviera los ojos azules. A decir verdad no estaba seguro de nada referente a él, tan solo creía que su nombre era Castiel. 

Castiel nunca le había interesado y no parecía ser un tema de conversación para nadie a su alrededor. Lo recordaba de niño, sentado en las escaleras de la tienda de antigüedades en la esquina de aquella callejuela, siempre sentado en aquel mismo sitio cubierto por el sobretodo de su padre sin importar el clima y con aquella caja sobre las piernas. Nunca veía a nadie, parecía un adorno más de aquel estrafalario establecimiento. 

Y aun ahora podría -si no estuviera en ese estado- asomarse a la ventana y ver que seguía ahí, sumergido en su mundo donde todo y todos eran invisibles. 

Daba la impresión de estar esperando la llegada de alguien, la mayoría pensaba que solo era retrasado, Dean estaba dentro de ese grupo, tan solo una vez siendo muy pequeño había preguntado que le pasaba a ese chico que parecía sordo, ciego, mudo, “Es autista” fue toda la respuesta que tuvo y no necesito más para satisfacer su curiosidad infantil y olvidarse del asunto. 

Mirándolo fríamente no parecía tan difícil, dos coches estrellándose a tres metros de distancia harían voltear a cualquiera y el modo en que sus miradas se habían entrelazado podía no significar nada. Por el momento, tan solo tenía demasiado tiempo libre para gastar tirado en la cama. 

Muy de mañana alguien toco el timbre de la puerta, Dean aguardo impaciente y frustrado escuchar a Sam atender y saber quién los visitaba a las 7 y cuarto en un domingo. Su hermano frotándose el cuello dolorido le dijo que alguien quería saludarlo. 

Era Chuck, el padre de Castiel, un personaje peculiar que según tenía entendido Dean, un día había decidido poner una librería, troquelar por su cuenta las letras en la vitrina con resultados catastróficos y dentro vender todo tipo de curiosidades y antigüedades donde los libros tenían bien poco protagonismo. Cuando era pequeño Dean se paseaba por la tienda cada que llegaban cajas nuevas de embalaje, nunca sabías que encontrarías ahí, desde cabezas disecadas de animales, pinturas, joyas, armas, frascos… y estaba Castiel, como parte de la decoración, los tres pisos superiores eran bodegas para los artículos aun no exhibidos y el quinto piso era donde vivía con su hijo. 

Bobby había dicho una vez que no comprendía como era que Chuck podía mantener su estilo de vida, de haber comprado todo el edificio y tenerlo lleno de objetos invaluables, sospechaba, le había dicho, seguramente era alguna especie de traficante de antigüedades, eso había fascinado a Dean al principio, luego observaba a Chuck, modoso e inquieto, aparentemente incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera legal sonriéndole sin dejar de teclear en su ordenador desde un mostrador que lo hacían parecer un viajero en el tiempo en una tienda de siglos pasados.

Le traía un pie, a Dean lo sorprendió que se las hubiera ingeniado para saber lo mucho que adoraba el pie de manzana, o quizás tan solo había tenido buen tino. No parecía que ambos tuvieran un tema de conversación en común salvo las típicas preguntas de cortesía y aquella mirada rápida al reloj. 

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.   
-Gracias. - Dean observo el postre un momento. Quizás fuera porque acababa de tomar sus medicamentos que decidió avanzar en aquella conversación. - Lamento haber asustado a Castiel.   
-No fue culpa tuya… Aun sigue encerrado en su cuarto, pero creo que eso fue por culpa de esa reportera con todas sus preguntas de cuando… bueno… Fue el único que lo vio todo.  
-¿Hubo reporteros?  
-Saliste en las noticias, los agentes decidieron dejaron en paz a Castiel, pero esa reportera loca no… 

Entonces no lo había soñado. 

-Los ojos de Castiel son azules.   
-Claro que son azules. Como los de su madre. 

Chuck observo su reloj de pulsera y se despidió asegurando que se le hacía tarde. Dean asintió y se quedó navegando en el sopor de los analgésicos. 

Mientras su enfermera Sammy estaba en la escuela Hellen cuidaba de él, Dean estaba en proceso de soportar la culpa de que todos se estuvieran esforzándose por su culpa, sabía que Hellen trabajaba hasta muy tarde y aun así se hacía tiempo para estar con él la mañana entera, su padre que siempre había tenido una exagerada rutina de trabajo no podía disminuirla ahora que había más cuentas que pagar. 

Se prometió a si mismo que tendría tiempo de compensarlos.

-Ya quiero salir de este cuarto, es verano, todas las chicas escotadas sueltas por ahí y yo aquí prisionero.   
-Te entiendo jovencito, a tu edad, cada verano perdido es una tragedia.   
-Pensé que me darías ánimos.   
-Oye chico, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, lo estás haciendo bastante bien.   
-Hellen… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?   
-¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso antes de hacer alguna de tus preguntas idiotas? 

Dean quiso reír, pero el dolor en el costado lo detuvo y tan solo pudo torcer un gesto extraño. 

-Chuck dijo que Castiel se había encerrado desde el día del accidente… ¿es verdad?

Hellen asintió terminando de doblar las sabanas limpias. 

-No fue culpa tuya.   
-Lo sé…   
-¿Pero?  
-Se veía realmente preocupado por mí… y es decir… apenas si nos conocemos.   
-La reacción de Castiel no tiene nada que ver contigo. Su madre murió en ese mismo lugar en un accidente parecido. 

Dean se quedo en silencio, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hellen prosiguió con la historia. 

-Fue poco después que Chuck se mudaran aquí, ella no era su esposa, su esposa vive en otro lugar con sus otros hijos, Chuck parecía decidido a comenzar una nueva vida y todo parecía ir bastante bien, fue a la hora del almuerzo que decidieron salir, pero Chuck dejo olvidado el abrigo en la tienda, Castiel se fue detrás de él, fue extraño… Castiel se jaloneo de los brazos de su madre y cruzo la calle corriendo, nunca entendí porque lo hizo.   
-¿Fue por eso que murió su madre? ¿Por eso no habla?  
-No, no, siempre fue así y el bastardo con suerte llego al otro lado sin que ni un coche lo rosara, apenas estaban reponiéndose del susto que les dio, cuando aquel conductor la golpeo. Todos nos quedamos con la sensación de que el chiquillo sabía lo que iba a pasar.   
-Creo que esa cuneta no sé ve, a menos que sepas que está ahí.


	2. Una Bisagra chirriante

El resto de la conversación continuo con vaguedad, se enteró entro otras cosas que Castiel era el hijo ilegitimo de Chuck, que tenía cuatro medios hermanos que aparentemente lo detestaban. Sam volvió tarde de la escuela, se ve le veía abatido cuando fue a sentarse junto a su hermano. Pronto comenzarían las vacaciones, eso terminaba con la escasa vida social de su hermano. Quizás por eso suspiro dejando caer su mejilla contra el borde del colchón con los ojos dirigidos al televisor pero su mirada en un lugar distante. 

Dean puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y pensó en Castiel, los dos eran solitarios chiquillos sin madre, pero Sam lo tenia a él, y si de algo podía enorgullecerse, eso era su pequeño Sammy, ¿Qué habría sido de él si en lugar de tenerlo a él hubiera tenido un puñado de hermanos mayores indiferentes y malvados? 

Probablemente preferiría estar sentado en el borde de alguna banqueta fingiendo ser el único habitante de la tierra. 

-Llegaste tarde.  
-Fui a la biblioteca.   
-Eres demasiado apuesto (no tanto como yo) como para matarte estudiando.   
-Dean…  
-No conseguirás ni una chica si te entierras de libros en la biblioteca. 

Sam apretó los labios, pero hundió su cara en la sabana y desde ahí su voz sonó casi ahogada. 

-…Hay una chica en la biblioteca… es linda pero… no sé cómo hablarle.   
-Entonces quizás deberías ir a buscarme un libro, hazte el loco, pídele un consejo, buscar un libro para tu pobre hermano enfermo que se muere de aburrimiento criando pelusa en casa es lo suficientemente ñoño como para conseguirte una cita o dos. 

Sam alzo la cabeza con un gesto de cansada incredulidad. 

-Dean… eso es… desleal.   
-De verdad, hazlo… he visto esa película y la que sigue quinientas veces… es la verdad.   
-No voy a dejarte solo.   
-Sammy… me voy a quedar en esta cama todo el día, como ayer, antes de ayer y antes de antes de ayer sin que pase nada, además, tienes un celular, y yo también.  
-Si papá se entera…  
-¿Desde cuándo papá se entera de lo que pasa? Ve a la biblioteca, busca a tu chica y tráeme un libro que no sea el jodido Harry Potter. 

Dean sintió dolor al usar la voz de “padre” que siempre amedrentaba a Sam y lo ponía manos a la obra. Pero saber que estaba solo al fin luego de no sabía cuánto tiempo valió la pena, tiro las sabanas al costado, tamborileo un momento la venda, suavemente, calculando que tanto podría doler ponerse de pie, lo había intentado un par de veces mientras todos dormían, pero no se había atrevido. 

Si se movía lentamente no dolía tanto, solo quería ir a la ventana, salir al pequeño balcón, tomar algo de aire fresco en la cara y no sentirse tan jodidamente desvalido, claro que todo el esfuerzo había tenido el efecto contrario cuando logro dar los seis pasos que lo separaban de la ventana y sostenerse en la cornisa preguntándose si podría volver a la cama. 

-Eso fue… como el camino a Mordor… 

Pero en ese Mordor había una brisa fresca y podía extender sus dedos por las baldosas frescas y rugosas, no era el aire de un ventilador, ni la de las sabanas. Cerro los ojos y alzo la mirada a la calle, era verdad lo que dijo Hellen, Castiel no estaba ahí. Suspiro preguntándose si seguiría encerrado en su habitación. Si Castiel fuera su hermano menor, tiraría la puerta de una patada y lo sacaría a rastras y lo obligaría a divertirse. 

No, si Castiel fuera su hermano menor, para empezar nunca se habría encerrado de ese modo. 

Escucho el sonido de una puerta correrse por encima de su cabeza, alzo la vista buscando señales de vida, pero salvo unas palomas que emprendieron su vuelo espantadas por el ruido, no vio nada. Dean era un excelente observador, debería ser detective… si tuviera apego a seguir la ley. No había puertas corredizas en los balcones de su edificio, solo en el vecino donde todas ellas estaban tapiadas, excepto las del último piso. Chuck debería estar en esas horas en la tienda… quizás ¿habría sido Castiel? 

Una parte de él se reía de su pasatiempo secreto de pensar demasiado tiempo en el chico raro que probablemente fuera retrasado. La otra se aferraba al extraño sentimiento que había encontrado en aquellos ojos azules, no había sido tristeza, no había sido compasión, ni había sido sorpresa. 

-Quizás es algo que solo los raros pueden sentir… 

Tuvo que decírselo en voz alta, antes de girarse y volver dentro sintiendo que iba a romperse en pedazos, sabiendo que si no tenía cuidado, efectivamente lo haría. Pero todo salió bien, llego a la cama y Sammy volvió con una sonrisa en los labios y el libro de “El Principito” para Dean. 

Al principio fue una sospecha, pero después fue una verdad clara, que cada vez que Dean abría la chirreante puerta que daba a su balcón escuchaba el sonido de una puerta corrediza cerrándose. 

El primer día que pudo volver de la clínica sin tener que usar aquella odiosa silla de ruedas fue uno de los más felices de su vida, bajo del auto, su padre siquiera se quedó, tenía trabajo que hacer, así que ahí de pie en la banqueta frente a su edificio se sentía como un guerrero victorioso que volvía a casa, aunque antes decidió… que quizás. 

-Quisiera ir a la tienda de Chuck un rato.   
-Dean, papá dijo que fuéramos directo a casa.   
-Solo será un momento.   
-¿Sigues preocupado por Castiel?  
-¿Quién te…?  
-Bobby.   
-¿Quién le dijo a Bobby?  
-Jo.   
-Matare a Hellen…

Sammy bufo con una sonrisa y se adelantó, obviamente se había apuntado en la excursión. Apenas pusieron un pie en la tienda el olor a viejo les golpeo la nariz, Chuck estaba de espaldas hablando por celular, su voz sonaba tan rígida y autoritaria que ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose si no estaban frente a un hermano gemelo malvado del amable y un poco pusilánime Chuck de siempre. 

-… diles que cierren la boca y hagan su trabajo, sigo siendo el jefe y esas son mis reglas, no, no son negociables...

Aunque Chuck se giró y al ver a los hermanos Winchester sonrió como siempre, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperaran un momento y termino su conversación telefónica con el mismo tono amable de siempre. 

-Te llamare luego, Joshua… claro… que estés bien. 

Dean y Sam se replantearon intercambiando una mirada sobre si lo que decía Bobby sobre la mafia y Chuk eran ciertos. 

-No queríamos interrumpir nada, solo...  
-No, no, no lo hicieron… Dean… veo que estas mejor, que alegría… y Sam, cada día estas más… grande… je… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?   
-Quería visitar a Castiel. 

Chuck reviso su reloj de pulsera por encima de sus lentes. 

-Es algo temprano… sí… bueno, es, por ahí, la primera puerta al final de la escalera…

Dean observo la puerta que le señalaban, Chuck parecía ocupado y haberles dado la libertad de ir por su cuenta, aunque dudo un momento decidió ir. 

-Dean… 

Aunque trato de reprimirlo con fuerza el aludido no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando Sam se sujetó a su brazo apretujándose contra su costado herido el como un niño asustado al que acababa de salirle un monstruo de la puerta del armario. Detrás de esa puerta había una oscuridad casi total y en un perchero junto a ella algunas marionetas de payasos y arlequines colgaban de sus hilos como pequeños cadáveres de bebes. 

-Sammy… ¿aun te haces pis encima cada que vez un payaso?  
-No me hago pis…

La voz del mayor de los hermanos salió queda y dolorida, Sam se alejó de él dos pasos y Chuck se acercó curioso.

-¿Está todo bien?  
-Sí… solo…

Sam totalmente avergonzado trato de hilar una explicación, pero Chuck asintió como si comprendiera todo sin que dijera nada, pensó que Sam le tenia miedo a la oscuridad. 

-La luz… la luz arruina muchas de las cosas que hay ahí dentro.

Se adelantó y enseguida unas lámparas de luz verdosa se encendieron dándole un toque aún más siniestro al lugar, dejando sin embargo al descubierto una escalera de espiral de barandales de formas delicadas que se alzaba hasta los pisos superiores, en los pequeños corredores sobresalían cajas de diversos tipos y antigüedades regadas sin cuidado, no había paredes que separaran el pasillo de las habitaciones inferiores, solo la marca de que habían estado ahí, parecían repisas gigantescas del más complejo caos. 

Las marionetas seguían ahí, pero ahora que Chuck había pasado al lado de ellas se balanceaban sus sonrisas de rojo esmaltado como si saludaran a Sam que ya había vuelto a la luminosidad de la tienda. 

Pero Dean observaba las escaleras con frustración. Chuck estaba de pie a su lado.

-No creo que piense salir… pero, probablemente quieran quedarse a tomar el té de la tarde… aunque aún es demasiado temprano. Si no baja por el té, bajara a darle cuerda a los relojes.   
-Creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa, gracias. 

Dean se hubiera quedado, claro que lo hubiera hecho, pero sentía las vendas lentamente empaparse de sangre ahí donde Sam había golpeado sin querer. Mantuvo su dignidad y entereza hasta encerrase en su habitación, agradeciendo haberse puesto ropa oscura y encima la cazadora de cuero. Se cambió las vendas sanguinolentas por su cuenta, tenía que deshacerse de ellas o volverían a tirarlo en la cama hasta nuevo aviso. 

Abrió la puerta de su balcón y no hubo ruido, recordó fugazmente que la noche anterior luego de su coctel de analgésicos le había dicho algo a su padre sobre odiar el chirrido de infernal de aquellas bisagras poseídas por trece legiones demoniacas… 

… con esas palabras, que a John le habían echo tanta gracia como para aceitarlas.

Pero su preocupación ahora era tirar aquellas vendas y playera al contenedor debajo de su balcón desasiéndose del cuerpo del delito. No se dio cuenta que aquella vez ninguna puerta corrediza se había cerrado, porque ninguna bisagra había chirreado. 

Los enormes ojos azules de Castiel le observaban desde su balcón y Dean le regreso la mirada y le dedico un saludo sintiéndose estúpido y aun sosteniendo las prendas manchadas de sangre entre las manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buscamé en twitter @Red_Vice_

**Author's Note:**

> Seamos amigos, sígueme en Twitter @Red_Vice_ :)!!!


End file.
